Colored Heart Stones
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Nina has a secret admirer. Now, instead of the regular mystery, she has to solve this love puzzle. Who will be that secret admirer? One-shot.


**Hey! It's fashionandstylegurl! Happy late Valentine's Day! I meant to upload this sooner, but I never got the chance. For everyone who submitted to my House of Olympus story and won, I promise it'll be up soon. I just had so many things to do, like school and extra curricular things. But I had to write this one-shot, so here it goes. Just a quick reminder that this is my first one-shot, so it might be a little messy. Anyways, this one-shot is for Fabina on Valentine's Day. I also like Peddie and Jara, but I'm not writing about them right now. Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS: This does not include the curses Sibuna has been getting, if you've been watching House of Anubis lately.**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I'm not that excited. It's just another chance that Amber will get both Fabian and I together. I try to fall asleep, but I can't. I'm too busy thinking about Joy and Fabian's date. Correction. I'm not jealous! I just think Joy isn't the right girl for him. I mean, she can be controlling and self-absorbed sometimes. I clear out my mind and fall asleep.

The next day, when I wake up, Amber was screaming. She wasn't in her pj's, she was in her school uniform.

"OMG! GUESS WHAT?" she screams in my ear. I groan before I get up from my bed.

"What Amber?" I say. I wasn't really caring that much.

"You got a secret admirer note!" she shrieks.

"Really?" I ask. I was really shocked. I snatched the note out of her hand. Attached to it was a purple stone shaped like a heart.

_Nina,_

_Your heart means the world to me. I love you and I want you to know that this Valentine's Day. I've hidden 7 more different colored heart stones for you to find. The last one should lead you to me. Purple means mysterious and royalty, which describes a part of you. Here's your next clue..._

_"The color of grass you shall find, in the place you know we always dine."_

"Awwwwwwww!" I hear Amber shriek. I sigh. Where do I eat all of the time? The dining room! I run down there to see everyone staring at me. Yep, I kept my pj's on. I immediately changed to my uniform in my room and then went back. Alfie and Jerome were argueing about random things, as usual. Patricia and Eddie were smirking at each other, and the rest were just digging in their pancakes.

"Kids! You better leave or you'll be late to school!" Victor yells. Everyone hastily leaves, but I quickly search around the table. There was something taped under the table. I saw a green heart stone taped to another note.

_Nina_

_Looks like you found the green heart stone. Good job! Green means life and nature, things that you love and care about. The next clue..._

_"Yes, the color that Amber adores, is hidden in the little door."_

What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, I better go to school. I was walking over to see Fabian talking to Joy. I was actually starting to think that he was that secret admirer. And, remember, I'm not jealous! I just think that she isn't the girl for him. I am... I look at the note. In the little door... THE SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE CELLAR! But how can he get into that without me? He must've dropped it yesterday when we went to the cellar to see the tunnels.

At lunch, I decided to sneak out to the House of Anubis. I went out, but sadly Amber saw me.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Sneaking to our dorm." I mutter.

"Ooh, can I come?" she asks. "Besides, I need to make you put on a heart barrette for your secret admirer."

"Sure, why not?" I say. She smiles and we go to our dorm.

"Here, this will match your complexion." Amber says. I put it on. It was light pink with a peach heart. It did look good on me.

"Great. And now we get to go to the cellar." I say.

"You didn't mention the cellar!" Amber says with worry in her voice.

"Well, too bad." I say. I go downstairs and use my necklaceto go through the 'little door'. I felt something hard while I was crawling. It was the pink heart stone! I went out and saw a piece of paper stuck on the stone.

_Nina,_

_The pink means girly and delicate, just another trait that I love about you. The next clue..._

_"The color of the beautiful sun, this is where all the cooking is done."_

The kitchen, obviously. Amber has already left, which means that lunch is almost over. I quickly look everywhere in the kitchen, ruining most of it in the process. The last place I checked in the fridge. It was there! The yellow heart stone and the note! I grabbed it before shutting the fridge quietly. Sadly, Vera saw me.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Vera asks. I sigh.

"I'm... looking for milk. It's said that milk and cookies are a great treat!" I hesitate.

"OK... just classes are about to start in 2 minutes." Vera says. TWO MINUTES! The house is four minutes away from the school! I run out of the house, clutching on the stone and note like it's my dear life. Luckily, I ran into Drama when the bell just rang. I was so relieved. Mr. Winkler walks into the room.

"Hello class." he says loudly.

"Hello Mr. Winkler." everyone says boredly. (I'm not sure that's a word but I'm going with it)

"So we left off at the part in Romeo and Juliet..." he rambles. I open the note.

"What are you reading?" Fabian asks me.

"Um, my homework assignment?" I mumble. That came out wrong.

"Kay then." Fabian says. He was still glancing at the note.

"Yep." I say. You could feel the awkwardness. I open the note.

_Nina,_

_You found the dazzling yellow heart. Yellow to me means joy and happiness, which is what you make me feel like. Plus a few butterflies here and there. Anyways, the next clue..._

_"The shimmers in this color is visible, look where a place has soles."_

Ugh, Joy. She's a great friend, but I hate that she's taking Fabian away from me! Did I just say that? Yes, I did. The clue wasn't really that rhymy, but it works. Soles? I'll just think about it after school.

When I get back to my dorm, everyone was buzzing around. Turns out Eddie has finally got the nerve to ask Patricia out. Finally. I plop on my bed. Soles? Amber barges into our room.

"Guess what? Eddie finally..." she says.

"Asked Patricia out? I know." I say.

"Oh, I was about to say that he started to eat some breathmints, but that was my second thing." Amber says.

"Kay..." I mumble.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amber asks. "I can hear something in your voice and it's not good."

"Do you know what soles are? I'm sorry, but my vocabulary isn't that good." I ask.

"Why are you asking me?" Amber says. "Oh well. It'j just the bottom of a shoes, not including the heel."

"Wow, Amber." I say. I was pretty amazed because she knew that.

"Every fashionista needs to know the parts of the shoe. Like the foxing, the toe-cap..." Amber rambles.

"I get it. Thanks." I say. A place that has soles... Amber's closet!

"Hey, Amber, how many pairs of shoes do you have?" I ask.

"At least 59 here." Amber says. "Why?"

"No reason." I say quickly. Amber leaves, and I dig through the closet. I finally saw something shimmery in Amber's red high heels. I grab the heart stone. This one was a little different from the others. It was black, but there was glitter inside it. I smile and read the note.

_Nina,_

_Great job! I thought that one was a little harder. This heart is more special than the rest you'll be finding. It's one of a kind, just like you. Black means sophisticated which is what you are at times. Next clue..._

_"The beautiful color of the sky, this is the place where things are up high."_

It might not be that obvious, though it's the attic. I still have the barrette Amber made me wear. I quickly unlock the attic door and go up. I need to check on the Cup of Ank. It's still there. I dug through everywhere, but I couldn't find it. Great, checked here for nothing. Think, Nina, think. Somewhere up high. I go back to my room, where Amber already was.

"Hey, Amber, a little help." I say. Amber looks up from her magazine.

"With what?" she asks.

"Um, something for the next tunnel...clue...thing...Yeah!" I lie. Yep, that's how bad I am.

"Cool then." Amber smiles. "Show me." I fold the note so then she could only see the clue.

"Oh, didn't you check the bookshelf in the cellar?" Amber asks.

"No..." I mumble.

"Well, you should." Amber says. I smile and leave. I run down to the cellar and look at the bookshelf. It was there! The heart stone was blue. I heard Victor and Vera's voice come down the stairs.

"Look, we'll just allow the kids to do everything for us!" Victor says.

"But, they'll know we're onto them!" Vera says. Actually, I didn't know until now. I quickly used my necklace to get out of there before I got caught. When I got to the kitchen, Joy and Fabian were laughing. That makes me sick. You guys know I'm not jealous, right? Good. I opened the note.

_Nina,_

_Blue's friendly, which is what you always are, at least to everyone I know. The next clue..._

_"A color that fits into Halloween, look in the place you've just seen."_

Yep, don't ask me why, but it was in plain sight. Too easy. The orange heart stone shimmered as I read the note.

_Nina,_

_That must've been super easy. Orange means energetic, which makes you, well, you. The next and final clue..._

_"The color for a perfect Valentine's Day, find it in the room with the guy who has to say, I LOVE YOU!"_

_1*90_

That's the code for the tunnels. Well, I guess it should be obvious that my secret admirer's in Sibuna, which leaves it to two boys; Fabin and Alfie. I'd rather ask Fabian first, because I know Jerome's going to laugh at me for the rest of my life. I run into Fabian and Eddie's room.

"Hey!" I yell. Eddie was MIA and Fabian was reading a book.

"I have a quick question." I say.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Fabian says.

"Let's just both say it on the same time." I say.

"OK." Fabian says. "I was the person who sent you those note."

"Did you send me those notes?" I say. We both said them at the same time, then we realized what we said, then we both blushed.

"Yeah, that was me." Fabian says.

"Well, thanks." I say.

"There's one thing I forgot to include." Fabian says.

"What?" I ask. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but then I fell into his spell. He finally let go. I amile.

"Wow." I say. Fabian smiles. We were about to kiss again, until I saw a flash.

"Finally! Fabina strikes again!" Amber yells. I smile. This has definetly been the Valentine's Day to remember.

**So, here you go. I hope it wasn't as bad as you thought. Please review!**


End file.
